


Our Story

by Bec199



Series: A Tragic Tale [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hinata and Kageyama have a son, Kageyama is already dead, M/M, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec199/pseuds/Bec199
Summary: It's been ten years since Kageyama died. His and Hinata's son now wonders about his late father's story.Hinata now knows it's time to tell their son the story of that painful night.





	Our Story

‘It’s been ten years, Tobio.’ Hinata thought, staring down at his late husband’s gravestone covered in snow. ‘I miss you so much.’ The orange haired man pulled his eyes away to look at his son. Shotaro looked almost exactly like his father, except for the light brown his eyes held. The expression on his face made it seem as if he was about to ask something.

 

“Dad,” Shotaro started, looking his father in the eye. “How did you and Papa meet?” Hinata knew his son would ask this question eventually, but that fact didn’t make telling the story any less painful. He loved Kageyama, there was no doubt in that. But, it was painful simply because this love story didn’t end with a happily ever after. Hinata took a deep breath and readied himself to tell the story of him and his husband.

“I was about your age when we first met. I actually hated your father at first, considering I lost to him in my first and last volleyball tournament of junior high. Despite my hate, I had to admit that he was the most beautiful person that I ever met.” Hinata said, shaking his head at his former self. If he was 22 years old that he would fall in love with his rival, he would have recoiled in disgust and vehemently deny it.

“Do you even know how cheesy that sounds, Dad?” Shotaro asked, his nose wrinkling at mental image of his lovestruck father. Hinata only smiled at his son’s comment, he knew he did the same when he heard his parent’s story.

“I never thought I would see him again, that is until the first day of high school. I opened the door to the gym, and there he was. Considering the shock on his face, I’ll go ahead and say he was shocked to see me too. It took months for us to begin getting along. It wasn’t until the end of that year when we realized we loved each other. I remember that day vividly. It was after our senpais’ graduation. I was sitting in the gym crying when he found me.”

_“Oi, stop crying dumbass. It’s not like we will never see them again.” Kageyama said, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Hinata and sat down. “I know it will different without them, but at least we still have the second years, and after that we have Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Change is hard but eventually that change becomes something normal.”_

_All Hinata could do was stare. How was Kageyama able to make him feel better? His eyes stayed on the black-haired boy, even while he felt a larger hand sliding into his. A wobbly slowly appeared on Kageyama’s face._

_A warm feeling spread throughout Hinata’s body. So, he pulling the boy’s face to look at him and did the only thing he could think of. Kageyama’s lips felt soft against his own. They stayed like that for about a minute before Hinata pulled away._

“Ew Dad. Was it really necessary to describe what Papa’s lip felt like while you were kissing him?” Shotaro groaned in disgust.

“No, but I only did it to get a reaction out of you.” Hinata said, laughing. “We started dating after that. With every chance I got I told your father how beautiful he was. He would turn as red as a tomato every time and call me a dumbass. One night during our third year, we were sitting in my backyard looking at the stars.”

_“Hey Kageyama?” Hinata said looking over at his boyfriend, who was lying in the grass next to him. The taller of the two let out a quiet hum to let him know he was listening. “Do you ever see yourself being married to me in the future?”_

_“Obviously, why wouldn’t I be?” Kageyama said, not even looking over. “We’ve been dating for almost two years, it’s safe to say that I’m not leaving anytime soon.”_

_Hinata swallowed the gasp he almost let out. His boyfriend usually emotionally constipated due to not being able to handle emotions well. But there are times where he managed to sweep Hinata off his feet with a few simple words. Hinata had never been in love so he didn’t know what it felt like. If he wasn’t sure he loved Kageyama before, he was sure he did now._

_It was on that quiet night underneath the stars, that Hinata was sure that this awkward, stubborn, and beautiful black-haired man was the love of his life. He couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them._

“Your father proposed to me during a reunion match for our team. I never thought he could have come up with something like that and I was 85% sure Suga gave him part of that idea. It used to seem that he only had volleyball and the occasional milk carton floating around his head. Two years later, Yachi offered being a surrogate mother and then you were born. We were so happy. I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

Things were quiet between the two of them for a moment, knowing what came next in the story. Hinata had never told their son the full story of that horrible night. He couldn’t bring himself to do it before. It hurt too much to talk about how Hinata held his husband’s hand as the life left his eyes. Or how Tanaka had to physically drag him from the room so the hospital staff could bring his husband’s corpse to the morgue. But, Hinata knew it was time. Shotaro had a right to know how his father died.

“Sometimes, life has other plans for you. Terrible, terrible plans you wished were never thought of.” Hinata said, his voice starting to crack. “The day your father died, we planned to have a dinner date at home. That's why you were going to spend the night at Tanaka and Noya’s house. I waited for hours after he got off. I thought that he had some last-minute work. But, that wasn’t the case.”

“He was on his way home when a drunk driver swerved into his lane and hit him head on. The hospital called me and I had Tanaka drive me there. Your father looked so pale and weak. It was so hard to keep myself from falling to the ground and sobbing. He barely had two hours left. I wanted to marry him right then, even if it wasn’t official. I had the nurse call up the hospital’s pastor and I borrowed some rings.”

_“I love you Kageyama Tobio . I wanna by your side for every single minute of my life. I want you to hold my hand through the good, the bad, and the ugly. I want to hear you call me a dumbass when I'm about to do something stupid. I want to grow old with you, I want to see your skin become saggy and your hair turn grey, and still be as beautiful as you were when I first met you. I wanna be with you forever and always.” Hinata said and slipped a ring on Kageyama’s finger._

“By the time I finished, he was barely there. Your father’s last words were ‘I love you Shouyou, I always will. Please remember that even if I'm not there. I'll always love you. Forever and always.’ I watched as the last ounce of life drained out of him. I curled over him and I began wailing. Tanaka had to pull me away so the doctor could claim his time of death.” Hinata said, bringing a hand to his face to wipe away his tears.

“Shotaro, your father loved you so, so much. He didn’t want to leave you, I know he would have chosen to stay if he could. There’s no doubt in my mind that he would be proud of you if he could see you today. If you ever fall in love, hold onto them tightly. Cherish and love them as if it were your last minute on Earth. You never know when they'll be pulled away from you.”

 

Hinata then felt Shotaro wrap his arms around him. He held his son as he cried into his chest. Petting the black hair that his son adorned, Shotaro began to calm down. After he had pulled away, Hinata set down a bouquet of blue roses in front on his husband’s gravestone. He then pulled his son under his arm and they walked through the cold, brisk air to the car. Before Hinata had sat down inside, he felt a pair of familiar lips press to his cheek.


End file.
